


Yes, Lord

by EvanSltrn



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, some more shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanSltrn/pseuds/EvanSltrn
Summary: I came across this weird ass website that gives out keywords so i decided to give it a try, and came up with some shit not worth reading at all.Keywords: idolization, kink, countdown.





	Yes, Lord

Key word: idolization, kink, countdown

Sebastian can tell the difference of the lights shining in people’s eyes. Fans look at him with stars gleaming in their eyes, his colleagues with the moon shining, and the paparazzi with a fire burning through. Though the lights vary, Sebastian’s especially obsessed with Tom’s. When he stares into those eyes, he sees fireworks in a midsummer night.  
Tom is kneeling at his feet, cock caged, looking up at him with pleading eyes. He’s been kept in this state for hours, up to now when the bells counting down to the new year chimes. It's something Sebastian has expected from the first time he came across Tom, back when the shy youth was led onto the set and in the eyes of the boy, he saw sparks fly.  
Turns out the boy adores him, or to be precise, idolizes him. When they shoot, he sees Tom savoring every touch they make, following every step he takes. Sebastian was afraid of the admiration glowing from every inch of Tom, so he mocked him, made jokes about him, trying to turn all of it into a joke.  
He realized it's impossible the night when Tom got drunk and jokingly called him "King". That very night, Tom came wrapped around him, holding his face and staring into his eyes, chanting "Lord" over and over. Sebastian came harder than he ever had.  
At the corner of his eye, Sebastian sees the clock ticking. He frees Tom’s cock from the cage and gave it a jerk, drawing a delicious moan from the boy. He sits back and admires the way Tom’s cock bobbed without stimulation.  
When the people on the streets counted down to one, Sebastian gave his order.  
"Come, pet."  
The chimes of the new year bell drown out Tom’s moans of orgasm, but Sebastian could still tell out his words.  
"Thank you, my Lord."


End file.
